


Rain

by LooIsHere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: Hux couldn't clearly remember why he was lying in bed with a stranger. He did remember that it couldn't have been a sunnier spring day, though.





	Rain

 

 

The sky was blue and completely cloudless when Hux stepped outside. He was headed to the book shop with in mind the idea of finding some french classic that he hadn’t already read. He wasn’t fond of having to go outside his apartment -hell, he wasn’t even fond of leaving the comfortable armchair in which he read- but he could make exceptions when it came to buying new books or ordering a tea in his favourite tearoom. So when he left this afternoon, he expected nothing but soft whispers and the smell of books. 

 

A small messenger bag at his side, he strolled on the streets, enjoying the warmth of the spring sun. He was glad he chose to wear a thin button down shirt and a light pair of trousers: even if the temperatures were still a bit chilly, he definitely enjoyed more this kind of day than the suffocatingly hot days of summer. 

 

When he pushed the door open, the nice cashier greeted him with a bright smile. He smiled back as he said hello and without wasting a minute, he headed for the basement floor. There were stored the oldest books, those that nobody but bookworms like him really appreciated. Of course brand-new books were cool, but he couldn’t help but prefer the feeling and look of an old book. He read title after title and finally stopped on one he didn’t know.  _ Solitude of Compassion _ by Jean Giono. He didn’t think twice about it and bought it. 

 

He put it in his bag after saying goodbye to the cute cashier and exited. A few clouds were drifting on the sky and a light wind was starting to blow, but it didn’t really worry him. After all, the air was still hot. He started to walk back to his apartment slowly and chose to go through the park instead of the usual streets he took. 

 

But the more he walked, the greyer the sky became. Suddenly, thunder rumbled above his head and he picked up the pace, hoping to be home before any rain would fall -if it ever did. Because of course, more than avoiding to be soaked, what he enjoyed  _ a lot _ was drinking any sort of hot beverage while sitting by the window with a book in hand. 

 

Soon, a drop crashed on his cheek, then another in his hair, and another on his forehead. Within seconds, it was pouring and he started running. He spotted a phone booth, a hundred meters away, and he hurried there. He didn’t waste any time to get in and sighed when he closed the door. The few seconds he spent under the rain were enough to soak a part of his white shirt and to make his hair fall and stick to his forehead. 

 

He heard loud, fast steps and before he could even ask himself where it came from, someone rushed in the booth hurriedly. He pressed himself against the glass and looked at the stranger as he closed the door and turned to him. 

 

“Shit, sorry.” The stranger said in a deep voice. 

 

Hux shook his head politely. “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

The man was huge: a bit taller than him but twice his size. Dark haired, fair skinned, he bore a long scar on a side of his face and wore a light khaki shirt on black trousers. 

 

“Sorry for that,” he gestured as he could in the cramped space, “I didn't see you.”

 

“No, don’t worry.” He lied, trying not to be embarrassed by their closeness. But if he had to be honest, he was  _ quite _ embarrassed by it: his body was merely inches away from his and they had no space to move, not to mention that every time he lowered his gaze, his eyes fell on his nipples that showed through the drenched green fabric of his shirt. It was probably due to the cold rain, but it didn’t help him feel at ease.

 

He looked up again and noticed how his black hair was wet from the rain and how it dripped on his face and shirt. 

 

“I’m Kylo, by the way.”

 

He looked in his brown eyes, surprised, before taking the hand he was offered. 

 

“Hux.”

 

“Well nice to meet you Hux. If we’re to be stuck in here for an hour, better meet properly, yeah ?”

 

He nodded and smiled. 

 

“It’s really pouring outside,” he continued, glancing out, “I wasn't expecting it.”

 

“Me neither. I just bought a book and in a second I was soaked. And when I see you, I consider myself happy.”

 

Kylo’s laugh seemed to rumble through him. “Yeah, really got caught in that downpour.” 

 

He moved as he could - a bit awkwardly, Hux admitted - and combed his wet hair back. Hux saw his eyes flick down on him and he mechanically looked down on himself. Only then he noticed that the rain had stuck his white shirt to his skin and made it transparent almost down to his waist. He felt his cheeks violently burn and he moved his arms to cover his chest. 

 

“Oh God…” He looked away, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

 

“I didn't mean to- Well I mean..” He pointed at his own chest and chuckled. “They're out too, rain spares no one.” 

 

Hux allowed himself to look at them, his face still feeling hot. His stare lingered on his body for a bit longer and he noted how well-built the man was: he had broad shoulders, strong arms, a muscled torso and from what he could see of it -not much, really - powerful legs. He swallowed and looked back up, uneasy.

 

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat.

 

“So what are you doing in life, Hux ?”

 

He silently blessed him for changing the subject.

 

“I’m a legal assistant.”

 

“What are you specialised in ?”

 

“International law.” 

 

“That's interesting.”

 

“Not always I'm afraid.” Hux grinned. “What do you do for a living ?”

 

“I'm a firefighter.” 

 

“Oh.” That explained the body. “Why did you chose to do this ?”

 

“I wanted to be helpful, useful to society. Too much people just watch the world burn while sitting on their ass. I don't.”

 

He nodded and hummed softly. He agreed with him, life couldn't just be ruled by the  _ carpe diem _ motto, for him it also was a matter of leaving the world in a better state than he found it. Kylo’s voice brought him back to reality.

 

“But let’s not get into this kind of slippery situation, shall we ?”

 

He smiled softly and glanced outside. The rain didn't want to stop, it seemed, and the warmth of their body was starting to fog up the panes. 

 

“Could you..” He tried to push the door but the other man’s body was blocking the way.

 

“Sure.”

 

Kylo opened the door slightly and Hux regretted his idea as soon as a wave of muggy air came in. The heavy door fell back closed and he sighed.

 

“This was a bad idea.” 

 

“Nope, I thought it would be colder outside too. And have you seen ? It's a real deluge.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Hux was starting to feel hot in the small booth and his embarrassment wouldn't stop - and it probably wouldn't until they were both on their ways. 

 

“So, do you have someone ?” 

 

The question made the blood in his veins freeze. He looked up at Kylo with a confused look and opened his mouth before closing it. 

 

“If you don't want to-”

 

“No no no, it's okay, sorry.” He forced out a laugh as he felt his cheeks heat up again. “No, I don't, I'm single.” 

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised. “Really ?” 

 

“Well I'm kind of a bookworm and I work in law, so I'm not exactly what you would call interesting.”

 

“You don't sound boring to me. I guess girls just like playboys, then.”

 

“Oh I..” He looked away again and cursed himself internally for his bashfulness. “I like men.” 

 

“Well, then I guess those men don't see you as they should,” Kylo said casually, and Hux was taken aback by his nonchalance. “And there’s no need to be ashamed.” 

 

He winked at him and Hux felt himself blush again. What was he, damn, a fourteen-year-old girl ? 

 

“I'm single too. I don't know why but everyone seems so scared of me. Do I look scary ?”

 

Hux chuckled before replying. “What scares people is how handsome you are. They don't believe someone like you could be single.”

 

“Yet I'm full of flaws.”

 

“Maybe,” he grinned, “but they don't know it when they look at you.” 

 

The man laughed heartily and he adjusted himself in the small booth, trying to put his back against the pane behind him, but he only ended up hitting his elbow on the payphone and he jerked his arm away with a groan. His hand brushed against Hux’s wet shirt and it made him realise again how close they were standing. 

 

He tried to look outside again but he could barely see through the now completely fogged up panes. He didn't really need it anyway, he could still hear the drops hammering against the roof of the booth. 

 

He turned back to Kylo and sighed slightly. 

 

“It’s getting hot. I mean, I'm hot.”

 

“Yeah,” The man muttered with a smirk before speaking even lower, “you are.”

 

Hux looked at him, confused. Did he hear him right ? But before he could say anything, Kylo had changed the subject again.

 

“So, any hobbies ? I mean, except reading, obviously ?”

 

“Not really ?” He chuckled lightly. “God I might sound so annoying !”

 

“No you don’t ! I don’t see what’s wrong with reading. I love reading, too.”

 

“Do you ?”

 

“Yeah, is it surprising ?”

 

“Well, as a firefighter I thought you would be busy most of the time and that you would spend your free time exercising. Because I guess you have to be in great shape for this job.”

 

“It is true, I’m quite busy, but my schedule is quite light. In theory, it’s four days in the station, and then three days at home when I’m just on call. This way if anything happens I can just jump in my car and be at the station quickly."

 

“And with this you find some time to read ?”

 

“I do. Exercise is something, but it’s part of my daily routine so I’m used to it now. And I basically have three full days a week to read, so that’s enough.”

 

“What do you read, then ?”

 

“All kinds of science, anthropology, ethology, astronomy… A bit of everything, really, I’m a big fan of science.”

 

“Oh wow, that’s impressive. I love reading essays on science too. Any favourite author ?”

 

“Ameisen, Hawking, a bit of Cyrulnik. Oh, and Vastyayana, of course.”

 

Hux felt a violent heat settle on his face and chest, but he tried to hide his surprise -unsuccessfully. Vastyayana was the author of the  _ Kama Sutra _ . By now, even his freckles should look pale against the bright red his face had to be. He cleared his throat and looked up to his eyes.

 

“Oh, I see.” His voice came out weaker than he expected. He shifted a bit on his feet. Was the man looking at him that intensely before ? It took everything he had not to look away. 

 

“Who are your favourite authors, Hux ?”

 

The voice seemed so close and deep that he jumped slightly.

 

“I love-” He stuttered and choked on his saliva. “Sorry,” he said in between coughs, “I love Hemingway and Tolstoï, but I'm not against more modern things like, you know, Mitchell or…Uh.. Gerard Leleu ?”

 

His answer was pretty daring, and Hux hoped Kylo didn't know the author and wouldn't ask any question about him. 

 

“ _ The treaty of caresses,  _ isn't it ?” 

 

His heart started to race in his chest. Or maybe he had hoped for him to know the book.

 

“You know it ?” His cheeks were definitely not getting colder any time soon. 

 

“I read it. Aimed at men to satisfy women, but totally adaptable to satisfy men.”

 

Hux’s throat suddenly felt very dry, and was he delirious or did Kylo shift closer ? Was there so little space between them earlier? They seemed to breathe the same thick, damp air. He looked down quickly and pretended to be uncomfortable in his position because of his bag.

 

“Then just put it down,” Kylo declared. 

 

“I would if I could, but it’s stuck behind me and-”

 

“Come here.” He interrupted him and motioned for him to come closer. As he obeyed and moved his upper body closer to him, the black-haired man put one hand on his back to hold him there, the other taking the satchel and sliding it off his shoulder. 

 

Mechanically, Hux put his hands on the man’s chest to try and keep a distance between them. As soon as Kylo let go of him, he removed them and chuckled nervously.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The feeling of his large hand lingered on his skin and he couldn't help but think about the man's scent. He hadn't noticed it at first with the strong petrichor smell, but it seemed like he couldn't smell anything else now, in their enclosed space. A heady mix of perfume and shampoo with the very faint smell of sweat. Not to mention that now that the bag was at his feet, he was even more trapped. The only way for him to be further from the man was to lean backwards onto the glass, but now it was too far away to reach without looking awkward. 

 

Hux wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come, and he just ended up staring silently at the brown eyes facing him. Kylo brushed his hair back again and it sent a droplet on his face. 

 

“Sorry. “ He chuckled before raising his hand up to his face and wiping it with his thumb. “Here.” 

 

In the cramped booth, the ginger felt like Kylo was huge, even more so from closer. He observed his face, trying to ignore the heavy silence settling between them. He hadn't really paid attention earlier, but this time he noticed the moles scattered everywhere, the long nose, the full lips. Not that it made him unattractive, far from that. It even gave him a mesmerising charisma. 

 

He let his eyes trace the outline of his lips slowly: up the hill of his upper lip, down his Cupid’s bow, and up again, then down the soft curve of his bottom lip. Kylo licked them and his gaze immediately shot up. He could read in his eyes what he didn't say.  _ Like what you see ? _

 

Hux cleared his throat and turned his head to look out the panes. He wiped the mist from it and, unsurprisingly, watched as the rain still poured outside. The sky had become even darker, if possible. 

 

“I wonder if it’ll ever stop,” he said before turning. “It reall-”

 

Kylo’s mouth on his interrupted him. His eyes widened in surprise and if not for the hands firmly sitting on his neck, he would have hit himself on the glass. When he let go of him, Hux had lost his breath and he felt the blush creeping back on his face. 

 

Kylo licked his lips again, a wide smirk stretching them. “You look cute when you're flushed.”

 

He opened his mouth and closed it without speaking. He didn't even know what to say. So instead, he tried to take a hold on himself and smiled slightly.

 

“Yeah, that pink hue really makes your eyes stand out. I'd gladly watch it for longer.”

 

And here he went again, molten lava flowing beneath the skin of his face.

 

“You're… How should I put this..”

 

“Making you uncomfortable ?” Kylo grinned.

 

“It is a way of saying it, yeah.” He laughed a bit before taking his breath to say something else but the man’s hand slid on his neck and he closed his eyes without thinking. 

 

_ God  _ did it feel good. Hux mechanically put his hands on Kylo’s waist and gripped his shirt when he felt a tongue against his barely open lips. Without even realising it, his body had inched closer. A wave of desire rolled down his spine and added up to the already suffocating heat of the booth. 

 

This time, when they let go of each other, Hux let out a nervous laugh.  _ What the hell was he doing ? _

 

“I hope you don't find me too invading.”

 

The ginger let out a chuckle. “Don't you think it's a bit too late to ask this question?”

 

“It wasn't a question.” He winked.

 

“Oh, well.Then I find you funny. And definitely daring. But you make me smile.”

 

“Well, you make me hard.” 

 

If Hux could have felt even hotter, he would have. 

 

“I'd give anything to make you even more flustered than you are.” He curled his finger and invited him to come closer, then put his mouth against his ear. “I'd love to see you blush while you scream my name,” he whispered. 

 

Every word made his full lips brush against the shell of his ear and Hux shivered. He was already on the verge of moaning for him. He closed his eyes again as the man kissed his ear, his cheek, his jaw and the oh so sensitive skin under his ear. It made him clutch at the fabric of the green top. 

 

“Don't you feel hot ?” 

 

Hux nodded weakly. 

 

“Good. We're lucky, it’s still pouring outside.”

 

He looked at him, confused.

 

“Grab your bag, we're going.”

 

“Where ?” Hux frowned.

 

“Somewhere more…Comfortable.” 

 

He didn't really know why, but he obeyed. He took his satchel and followed right behind Kylo outside of the booth. He gasped when the cold rain hit him and he wasted no time to run behind Kylo. 

 

After what felt like ages but probably was five minutes of running in the city, they reached a small building in which the man lead him. They stopped on the third floor and Kylo opened the door quickly.

 

“I'm soaking wet.” Hux started while looking at himself. Not a single patch of clothing or skin on him was dry. 

 

“Are you cold ?” He was as drenched as him.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

At his word, a feral smirk appeared on Kylo’s features and he wasted no time to close the gap between them and kiss him brutally. Hux moaned in surprise and hissed to the contact of his wet body. Every time they touched, his cold clothes made him twitch uncomfortably. 

 

“Don't worry,” Kylo declared in a low voice as he pulled off his top and started unbuttoning Hux’s, “I'll make you feel hot again.” 

 

As he stepped forward, he forced him to step backwards, and Hux gladly let himself be guided blindly. His mind didn't seem to register what was happening, because at one point between the hall and the kitchen he had removed his shoes and he was now left with only his trousers. The black-haired man pushed him again until he hit the bedroom door, where he pressed against him. 

 

“See ?” He groaned against the skin of his jaw. “You really do make me hard.” 

 

Hux grabbed his now naked waist and rubbed his own hard-on against him. 

 

“I'm still cold, though…” He said, biting his bottom lip. “My wet clothes are not helping.” 

 

A low chuckle escaped Kylo and he opened the door hastily before lifting Hux with one arm and mercilessly throwing him down on the bed. He kicked the door close and immediately started undoing his belt.

 

“Let's get rid of them, then.” 

 

In no time, they were both completely naked and Kylo pulled the cover on them as he barely let enough time for Hux to breathe between kisses. 

 

“God, you’re so cold,” Hux whispered when the other man kissed down his throat. His lips felt like burning his skin. 

 

“Don’t be impatient.” Kylo murmured back. “Or I’ll show you what it is to  _ really _ wait.” 

 

His hands slid down his body and he shivered once more, so in retaliation he slapped his own hands on Kylo’s face and brought his face back up to kiss him. The man cursed and took his hands to place them further down on him. 

 

“Alright, then, Hux. You win.” Kylo pushed him on his back and laid his body on top of his. “ _ This time _ .”

 

He winked and plunged back down on his chest to slowly but surely kiss and bite his skin. His collarbone, first, then his pectoral and his cold-hard nipple. Hux yelped at the sudden wet warmth and let one of his hands slide in the dark mane. He could feel his cheeks reddening again to his shameless cry. Kylo then drifted lower and lower. Hux’s heart started pounding.  _ What the hell was he doing h- _

 

“Oh-” 

 

His breath caught and he bit his lip not to moan loudly in the almost silent room. Kylo’s cold fingers had wrapped around the base of his shaft and his hot lips around the tip, and suddenly he was surrounded by warmth. 

 

“Kylo-” He moaned, already out of breath, then propped himself up on his elbows.

 

The man licked a strip of skin before raising his head and looking right in Hux’s green eyes. 

 

“How do you like that, Hux ?” 

 

His name rolling off of this - _ stranger _ \- man’s tongue gave him goosebump. 

 

“You want me to continue ?”

 

_ What the hell is he talking about ? _ “Of course I do, damn.”

 

An amused hum left his mouth and he looked down hungrily before wrapping his lips around him again. As he gently slid over him, Hux slowly forgot about the less and less cold body next to his and he mindlessly focused on the silky black strands between his fingers as he brushed through them. His eyelids fell shut and his head rolled back as pleasure went up from his member in bigger and bigger waves. His mind was starting to fog up, just like the phone booth. He tightened his grip on his hair and, without thinking about it, started moving his hips. He only stopped when Kylo groaned and flattened his palms on his thighs.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled, blushing furiously, “sorry about that, I-”

 

“Don't be sorry.” Kylo licked his lips and smirked. “My mouth is yours to use, yours to fuck.” 

 

He bent down and kissed along the sensitive skin while his hand moved lazily. 

 

“Though I didn't imagine you'd be this kind of guy…” The embarrassment the sentence created in Hux made him chuckle. “But seeing you blush like this makes my cock twitch.” 

 

He put a last kiss on his thigh before asking him to turn around and get on his knees.

 

“Sorry ?” Hux was trying his best to hide his surprise.

 

“I can already see you beg me to fuck you while my tongue is still playing with you.” Kylo moved up and took his lips until he couldn't breathe anymore. “Can you imagine it slide over your hole, Hux ? Can you feel it pleasure you ? Can you hear you moan and beg for more ?” 

 

A few seconds passed before Kylo kissed his jaw and whispered in his ear. “The red of your cheeks tells me you enjoy being rimmed very much despite how bashful you are, don't you, Hux ?”

 

“I…” Hux cleared his throat. “I need you.” He gritted his teeth. “Right now, Kylo.” 

 

With these words, he pushed him and turned around to get on his knees, his face resting on a pillow, arms crossed under it for support. He tried not to look at him as he felt warmth creep up his chest and cheeks again. He loved being taken care of thoroughly, but he hated feeling so vulnerable, so exposed.

 

“You stopped trembling. I guess you aren't cold anymore.”

 

“No,” he said, “I'm hot.”

 

“Oh I know. So damn hot.” Kylo purred while kneeling behind him. 

 

In this position, Hux couldn't see much, but he felt the strong hands on his ass and he felt Kylo’s hot breath on his sensitive skin. Though, he jumped and gasped when he felt a hot tongue against his entrance. He had missed it.  _ Oh _ how he had missed it. A quiet moan escaped him as Kylo slid his tongue over him in slow circles. The warmth, the slickness, the softness: he had missed it all. Absentmindedly, he pushed his hips back slightly and he immediately felt the hands tightening almost painfully on his ass. He let out a curse and closed his eyes. He already wanted more. 

 

So instead of asking anything, he freed one hand and wrapped it around his hard-on to stroke himself in time with Kylo. But to his disappointment, the man stopped. 

 

“What do you think you are doing ?” He asked. “You’d better let me take care of you if you don't want me to tie you up.” 

 

“God-”

 

“No God can help you here, Hux.” There was a brief silence before something started pushing in him. “I’ll make you come untouched. And I will make it memorable.” 

 

Hux cursed and moaned as the finger slid further inside him. 

 

“Did you hear me ?”

 

He nodded vigorously. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Without further notice, Kylo latched his mouth back to his entrance, gently moving his forefinger at the same time. In the silence of the room, Hux could only hear his own ragged breathing. His blank mind couldn’t focus on anything else than the wonderful feelings. After a minute, two maybe, the tongue stopped and he waited patiently. The finger in him turned and he heard the sound of another finger sliding out Kylo’s wet mouth. A second later, it was pushing against him and he eagerly rocked backward. 

 

The black-haired man hummed in warning and slid his middle finger in quickly. It made Hux hiss. 

 

“You know…” He started while leaving kisses on his hot skin and gently moving his fingers. “You’re the first one that lets me eat you out that easily.”

 

“What..?” Hux huffed, eyes shut.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to say I fuck everyone I meet, no.” He continued kissing him softly and slid his free hand between his legs to brush against his hard-on. Hux moaned. 

 

“I usually don’t fuck anybody, I hate one night stands.” With these words, he slid his fingers out and sucked on his ring finger quickly before gently going back in. “But seeing you flinch with each of my strokes… It makes me wonder how long it will take for you to beg.”

 

Hux groaned, as much from the burn of the stretch as to Kylo’s words. How could he speak this freely while doing  _ this _ ? Instead of answering, he started rocking backward in time with Kylo’s shallow thrusts and swaying his hips to get as much friction on his cock as he could. 

 

“I knew it.” Kylo bit the skin he just kissed and moved away from him. “Come here.” 

 

He pushed him on his side and Hux rolled on his back, confused. 

 

“I’m out of lube.” He winked. “Would you be so kind as to help me with this ?” 

 

Hux bit his lip and smirked. “I’d love to.” His gaze flicked down. “I’m a legal assistant, after all, I live for big, hard  _ problems _ like yours.” 

 

Kylo hummed, pleased. Hux watched him stroke himself slowly as he turned and placed himself in front of him. The stroking hand stopped and it slid on his cheek and jaw before settling in his still wet hair. 

 

“Tell me what you’re gonna do.”

 

“Why ?” Hux started kissing the hot skin.

 

“I miss the blush on your cheeks.”

 

“What ?” He looked up at him and the realisation immediately came to colour his cheeks.

 

“That’s better. I’d like to tell you there’s no need to be ashamed of sucking my dick, but I can’t get enough of this pink.” He brushed his thumb on his lips.

 

Hux hummed not to answer and wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, internally cursing him for the heat of his face. He started kissing along his length slowly before licking his lips and closing them around the tip. Kylo groaned and brought his hand back in his hair. 

 

He gently slid down his shaft, letting it rest on his tongue as he took him deeper and deeper. Before he could go any further, he felt his throat tighten as his gag reflex threatened to trigger itself. He hollowed his cheeks as he slid up and let his tongue play on his underside. He licked his head for a while before swallowing him again, helped by the saliva coating him. This time when he let him out, he spat in his hand and stroked his full length before looking up. 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t fit all of you in my mouth.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Kylo said, voice hoarse, “your ass will.”

 

Hux smiled and took him in, lips tighter this time, before he started bobbing his head faster. Kylo’s grip on his hair grew stronger and it made him moan around him. He heard him hiss  and after a few more moves, Kylo pushed him away. 

 

“Woah, let’s not-” He panted slightly. “Let’s not be too hungry. I’m not finished with you yet, don’t make me come.” 

 

He combed his fingers through his hair as Hux looked at him through his lashes, patiently waiting. 

 

“And your face is wonderfully red from arousal.” He made him roll on his back and lined up with him. “I love it.”

 

“Wait, you… I mean…”

 

“I’m clean, don’t worry. Got tested a few months ago.”

 

“And what if I’m not ?” Hux chuckled, relaxing again.

 

“Then give me all you’ve got.” Kylo winked and gently pressed again his entrance, guiding himself with one hand. 

 

Hux spread his legs wider and put one on Kylo’s shoulder as he slowly pushed inside him, and he told himself how stupid he was to believe three fingers were enough. He closed his eyes and frowned to the burn before swinging his arms above his head and holding tightly on the pillow.  _ Are you really letting him bareback you ? _ He cursed at his own conscious. It was too late to question his own decisions. And God did his cock never end ? 

 

The second he wondered, Kylo let out a heavy sigh and took the ankle lying on his shoulder to put some kisses on it and up his calf. Then, he put it back there and flattened his palm on his other thigh to stroke it delicately. 

 

“Are you okay ?” He asked softly. 

 

Hux opened his eyes, still frowning, and nodded. 

 

“How long has it been ?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

“I’m not worried about you.” He gripped his thighs and pulled him even closer, the last centimeters sliding in in one go. Hux winced. “I’m worried about the blood flowing in my cock. You’re so tight…” 

 

Kylo ran a hand through his drenched hair and let it roam on Hux’s belly and chest. He knew from Hux’s gasp that it was cold and it made him smirk.

 

“You’re all hot and bothered here.” His gaze traveled back down to his unattended member. “Red from face to cock.” He wrapped his fingers around it and Hux bit back a moan. He yearned for friction. 

 

Kylo pushed the leg off his shoulder and bent down to hungrily kiss his lips. The sight of Hux’s half-lidded, lust-blown eyes made him twitch inside him. 

 

“I’ll do you good, Hux.” He purred.

 

He gave him another kiss before straightening and lifting his leg to place it back on his shoulder and he wrapped his other leg around his waist. He then slid out and back in unhurriedly, taking his time to work his way in. 

 

Hux’s heart pounded hard in his chest and his throat was dry from his panting, yet he didn’t want it to stop. Kylo moved back and forth again, a bit faster this time, his hands caressing Hux’s thighs. 

 

“Do you feel better ?” Kylo groaned, eyes still locked on his hole.

 

“Yeah”

 

He hummed, pleased, and rocked his hips a little quicker again. Hux cursed under his breath and his grip on the pillow tightened. He shamelessly ogled the man kneeling between his legs, from his black locks falling on his face to his taut abs, from his broad shoulders to his large hands. Kylo quickened the pace again and he moaned, closing his eyes.  _ Yes _ , he knew how to handle him. 

 

He let his head fall back and tightened the leg he had around his waist to bring him deeper. He sighed heavily with each thrust and he opened his eyes to look at him again. He was biting his bottom lip and some hair were starting to stick on his forehead. He followed the scar running down his face and along his neck and shoulder and only then noticed the other one on his left shoulder. 

 

“What happened to you ?” He said, half-moaning.

 

“What do you mean ?” Came his hoarse voice, the pace of his thrust decreasing. 

 

“Your scars.” 

 

“You’re thinking about that now ?” He laughed, going still.

 

“I’m watching you fuck me, that’s all.” He chuckled, and it made him clench around Kylo.

 

“Shit-” His short nails scratched his skin. “How about I tell you all about it after we’re done ?”

 

Hux nodded and pushed himself down on Kylo to make him start again. Kylo’s hips started snapping quickly again and he leaned on him, letting go of his leg and putting his hands on each side of his face. He heard the ginger mutter something and asked him to repeat.

 

“Fuck me harder.”  He whimpered, digging his heels in the small of his back. 

 

Kylo didn't answer, but he slowed his pace and and gave deeper, more powerful thrusts. Hux moaned loudly and he held on his cushion for dear life. He opened eyes he didn't remember closing and had to fight against the urge to let them roll back in bliss. Before he even noticed it, he was shamelessly crying out of pleasure, pressure building up along his spine. He wanted more.

 

“Harder.” He let out in a huff, out of breath. Maybe it was time to push his buttons, see what he was capable of. So Hux bit his lip, ignored his redness and clenched around him before speaking. “Come on, you’re a firefighter or what ? You plan on fucking me right or did you just want to take care of me like I’m a goddamn porcelain doll ?” 

 

He bit down hard on his tongue not to smirk at how his featured darkened with, either way, anger or lust. It didn't really matter to him, as long as he could forget his own name and drown in pleasure. 

 

Kylo stopped moving and bent down dangerously close. He watched him intensely for a few moments and Hux noticed the layer of sweat on his forehead, his short breath against his damp and too-hot skin. He gave an extremely low hum before opening his mouth.

 

“I'll wreck you.” He growled, eyes locked in his. “If I were you, I’d shut my mouth before something happens to me.”

 

“But you're not me.”

 

A corner of Kylo’s lips lifted imperceptibly. “Beg.” He whispered before straightening up in his initial kneeling position and sliding almost all the way out. 

 

“Fuck me,” Hux said in a commanding tone, his gaze holding Kylo’s.

 

It only made him chuckle. The man took two of his fingers in his mouth and licked and sucked on them sinfully, not leaving his eyes. When he was done, he slid one along Hux’s shaft. Hux failed at keeping in a hiss.  Kylo’s smile grew larger and he used his fingers to slowly, very slowly,  _ too _ slowly, circle one of his nipples. He barely touched it, just enough to make sure he felt it, and Hux knew Kylo could see it get hard, he knew he  _ loved _ seeing him blush in embarrassment, in want or in anything else he felt at the moment. 

 

“Beg.” He repeated.

 

“If you don't fuck me right now I-” He stopped mid-sentence as Kylo completely withdrew. “No wait p-” 

 

_ No. _ He was not letting him win, he wouldn't beg. He bit his tongue to stay silent: he hated feeling this empty and unattended. He swallowed thickly and watched in horror as Kylo began stroking himself lazily, way too skilfully. That bastard. 

 

“Beg.”

 

Hux shook his head, not sure his own voice wouldn't betray him and ask for it politely. The black-haired man raised an eyebrow and picked up the pace significantly, muffling a moan. 

 

Hux hated him. He couldn't just beg. Yet he wanted to be filled up so much, he missed his cock so much already. He watched as his brows furrowed and as he started panting again. His own mouth felt dry. He wanted it. Bad.

 

“Come on, you’re gonna jerk off when you could fuck me ? You know I feel way better than that.” 

 

“Beg,” he commanded again before continuing, “because if you don't, I'll come in front of you and I'll leave you here wanting and so,  _ so _ neglected.” 

 

His voice sounded like honey, and Hux was more than ready to drink every drop of it. But not yet ready to beg.

 

“Do as you wish.” He declared, hoping he didn't sound too desperate. 

 

Kylo changed his way of holding himself and stroked himself quicker, soon moaning in the silent room. Hux watched him for a moment, and then noticed how his head had rolled back.

 

“Don't.” He whimpered, yearning for the littlest touch. He cursed himself internally for giving in so quickly. Kylo immediately stilled.

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

Hux wanted to rip his triumphant smirk off his face. “Fuck me. Please.”

 

“You can do better than that, don't you think ?” He lined himself up with his entrance again and way too gently probed at it.

 

“Please, I want it.” He pushed down but Kylo only moved away. 

 

“Better.” He growled against his ear, and Hux swore he could come to his voice only. 

 

“Please, Kylo, please. Please fuck me hard. Please fuck me ‘till I can't remember my own fucking name, please make me scream your name.” 

 

The man slipped in him in one swift move and it made him gasp a second before the pleasure was back and all he could think about was how he couldn't get enough of getting pounded into by this stranger. 

 

“Harder, please, please, please.”  He whined.

 

And Kylo obliged. Hux felt dizzy. Pleasure was rolling up his spine in powerful waves while brief electric shocks made him moan. The pressure spread to his groin and to his painful erection. 

 

“Fuck.” Kylo panted over him. “You feel so good.” 

 

“I can't...” Talking had become harder.  “I can't come with only this, I need to be touched, please.”

 

“Shh, don't worry.” Kylo groaned, smiling. “You won't need it.”

 

With these words, he took the other pillow on the bed and folded it before lifting Hux’s hips and placing it under them. He gave an experimental thrust and laughed as Hux gasped and clenched his thighs.

 

“I know, I know.” He started fucking him again. “Men sometimes forget to please you the right way, don't they ?” 

 

He watched as he used his leg muscles to try and push him deeper. 

 

“But I won't. And I'll make you scream my name, just like you asked.”

 

Hux couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if he was really purring those words in his ear. What he was sure of, though, was that it had been a long time since someone hit  _ there _ properly, and that it made him see stars. His fingers has started to feel numb, but he didn't want to let go. 

 

The more Kylo thrusted in him, the harder it became to restrain himself from moaning. He could hear his voice become raspy but he didn’t care. So what if the lawyers he worked with gave him strange looks the next day? He didn't care that he was a stranger - or maybe he did, but he tried to push the thought out of his mind. If he were to regret everything in the morning, he’d rather shut his mind for the moment and make the most of it. 

 

“Oh God…” Hux cried. The way Kylo hit the same spot in him over and over was starting to drive him crazy. “Oh God, Kylo…”

 

“Yeah, that's it. Go on…”

 

Hux let his head fall back and he forgot about everything. He heard himself moan Kylo’s name louder and louder. He was close,  _ so  _ close. He swallowed thickly through a dry throat and spoke.

 

“Kylo,” he croaked, opening his eyes and looking up at him. He watched as sweat rolled down the hollow of his neck and followed as it trickled down to his navel and disappeared in the dark hairs of his happy trail. 

 

“Kylo,” he moaned again, “fuck me harder. “ He fought to keep his eyes open, and failed. “Kylo, please.” 

 

The man cursed and gripped at his hips tighter to slam in him with more strength. His thrusts lost their speed but Hux liked it better this way. Each time he came back in, an intense shock of pleasure made him jolt. 

 

“Kylo, I-” He started, but a harsh moan cut him. “I…” He felt the intense heat of his orgasm coiling in him, ready to burst. 

 

“I know.” Kylo said, panting. “Come for me, Hux.” 

 

The blood pumping in his ears was so loud he didn't hear himself cry  _ Kylo Kylo Kylo Kylo _ as he felt his loins burn, threatening to give. He wanted to curse, but only his name left his dry mouth. 

 

Kylo’s right hand inadvertently slipped from his hip and his short nails scratched him, raw red marks immediately appearing on his pale skin, and the pain was all it took for Hux to cry out his name as a violent orgasm swept him away. He felt his whole body clench: from his trembling arms to his toes, from his back to his thighs. Wave after wave of pleasure, he felt like drowning, gasping for air, heart imprisoned in his rib cage. 

 

Only after the pleasure started fading did he feel Kylo pulsating in him and heavily panting above him. He slowly opened his eyes again and the room spun for a second. They settled on the man’s rapidly rising and falling chest before he slid out and collapsed next to him, on his back. 

 

Hux rolled on his belly and buried his face in the pillow. Unsurprisingly, it smelled like Kylo. A sweet drowsiness was starting to seep in him and he didn’t want to fight it. Somewhere in his mind, a voice whispered that he was only delaying the moment when he would come back down to earth and realise what he had done, but silenced it and listened to Kylo’s slowing breathing instead. 

 

He only vaguely heard him stand and go somewhere else before he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hmn ?” Hux muttered as someone shook him gently. He turned on his back and opened his eyes carefully, expecting to be blinded by the morning sun, surprised when he wasn’t. He groaned and looked up, wondering who could wake him up in the middle of the night.

 

He freezed for a moment, confused. And then he remembered. He was starting to curse himself internally when Kylo spoke.

 

“Brought you some breakfast. Dinner. Or whatever you want to call it. Thought you would be hungry, because I am.” 

 

The ginger sat up, trying to stay covered as he was still naked, and winced a little to the numbness in his lower back. 

 

“Thank you.” Came his raspy voice. 

 

Kylo put a tray down on the sheets and sat next to him. On there was bread, butter and jam, scrambled eggs, cherry tomatoes and some cheese, with two glasses of what looked like orange juice.

 

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Is that french cheese ?”

 

“Yep.” Kylo said, popping a tomato in his mouth. 

 

“Isn't it expensive as fuck ?”

 

“It is, but I really love it.” 

 

Hux chuckled. “By the way, what time is it ?”

 

“Something like seven.”

 

“In the morning ?” He frowned. Shouldn't the sun be up already ?

 

“No.” Kylo choked on his food as he laughed. “In the evening.” He continued when he saw the frown deepen. “It was barely eleven when it started raining, you know ?” 

 

Hux oh-ed and smiled before buttering a slice of bread. 

 

“So, you wanted to know about my scars, right ?” 

 

“Only if you want to talk about it.” 

 

“Sure. Which one first ?” Kylo asked while pulling on the neck of his loose white tee-shirt and removing it.

 

“I guess that’s what everyone asks first, but the one on your face.”

 

“Yep, but maybe because they don't get to see the others.”

 

“Maybe, yeah.”

 

“I could say it’s the most badass, but actually they all come from uh… Should I call it unfortunate situations ?”

 

“Tell me !”

 

“Well for this one, I was trying to sort out something with a girl, she didn't want to talk, so I kept on talking to her and I sat down around her table and removed my jacket in a friendly move, it was like saying ‘everything’s cool I’m not here to harm you’ and so she finally started telling me what was the problem, because she was just sobbing when she called. And I quickly understood that she had threatened her husband with a knife, I don't remember why, and so I got up from my chair and came closer to her to touch her shoulder and be a bit more reassuring. Because it's our job, you know, reassuring people and making sure they're safe and everything. So I do that, and suddenly she just jumps up with that long ass kitchen knife and does this kind of lateral gesture and says ‘don't fucking touch me, don't come closer !’ And I was like okay, just stay calm, and I noticed that first, my face was starting to hurt like hell, and second, I was starting to get covered in blood. So I called the man I was with for this intervention and he went from ‘what the hell’ to ‘oh shit you need an ambulance’.”

 

“What happened to the girl ?” Hux stared at him, dumbstruck.

 

“She just started crying and apologising because she didn't know what she was doing and so on.” 

 

“How many stitches did you get ?”

 

“Twenty six, something like that.” 

 

“Good God…” Hux half-whispered, half-laughed.

 

“Yeah, I know. I was lucky she didn't touch my eye.”

 

“Yeah… So how about this one ?” He asked, pointing at the one on his side.

 

“A burning beam fell on me and pinned me down. I asked for help but while I struggled to free myself, my fireproof jacket rode up and I got this huge burn. It looks way better and smaller than it did then.”

 

“I don't know if you're lucky or unlucky. I mean, shit happened to you, but nothing killed you.” 

 

“It's a way of seeing things.” Kylo chuckled. “And for this one...” He mentioned the round scar on his left shoulder and continued. “Got shot.”

 

“Exactly what I said, you're a lucky bastard.” 

 

“Probably.” Kylo smiled and ate another tomato.

 

They chatted casually while they ate and before long, Kylo took the empty tray back to the kitchen. 

 

Lying back down, Hux noticed Kylo was wearing grey sweatpants, and he wondered when he changed. He remembered the night -or well, the  _ moment _ \- they had spent and a pleasing shiver ran down his spine. He looked down on the sheets and saw the stain his come had made when he turned on his stomach. It only added to the embarrassment that filled him when he felt Kylo’s come drip between his ass cheeks when he sat up.

 

When Kylo returned, he smiled to him and came back to bed. Hux took in the sight of his chiseled chest and arms again and smiled to himself. 

 

“Like what you see ?” Kylo asked, crawling on the bed and over him. 

 

“Pretty much, yeah. And by the way I hope I wasn't too… You know... Noisy.”

 

“You probably moaned so loud that you broke the law, but luckily, it wasn't at night, so my neighbours weren't there to witness it.” He hummed before leaving a quick kiss on his lips. “What a shame.” 

 

“Do you want to shower ?” He continued, his body hovering over his.

 

“I think it would make more sense to shower later, if I'm not wrong with what you intend to do to me.” 

 

“Stop me if I'm wrong…” Kylo whispered in his ear, one hand sliding along Hux’s body and under the cover, brushing past his still mostly asleep member and between his legs. His deft fingers found his entrance and he gently worked one in easily.

 

“But I think you still have my come running down your ass.” He removed his finger and sucked on it. 

 

Hux felt his whole body light up, the now almost familiar heat settling beneath the skin of his face. 

 

“I don't mind. After all, am I not about to fill you up some more ?” 

 

Hux bit his lip and pushed Kylo before making him roll on his back. He straddled his hips and bent down to murmur in his ear. 

 

“You’d better remove those sweatpants before I stain them with your cum.” 

 

* * *

 

“So…” Kylo said, voice raspy. “When are you coming back ?”

 

“What do you mean ?” Hux frowned as he closed his pants, standing next to the bed.

 

“I mean exactly what I said.” He turned on his back and stretched lazily. “Please take my phone number or put yours in my phone. I told you, I don't like one night stands.”

 

“Uh, so… You want to see me again ?” He buttoned his shirt up and tucked it in his jeans.

 

“Yep. We didn't talk enough.” He sat up and scratched his arm.

 

“Oh. Well.”

 

“You should leave before that blush makes me undress you again.” 

 

Hux chuckled and grabbed the phone laying on the small table next to the door to type his own number in.

 

“Where do you work ?”

 

“I work in a law firm called The First Order.”

 

“When do you get out of work ?”

 

“Six thirty. Why ?”

 

“I'll be there.” He brushed his hair back and yawned.

 

“What ? Why ?””

 

“I want us to hang out. Is that a problem ?”

 

“No… I guess not.”

 

“Then I'll see you there.” He stood, still naked, and came to kiss him. “Now go, if you don't want to be late.”

 

Hux smiled shyly and nodded before taking his bag and heading for the door.

 

“See ya !” Kylo yelled from the bedroom.

 

He shook his head without answering, beaming, and turned the doorknob.  _ Yeah _ , he thought,  _ see ya. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
